daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
=Description= Wizard can do good burst damage just like the sorceress and the arcane mage, but he also has excellent healing abilities. At first all you have is lifedrain for yourself, but eventually you get some aoe heals and the best single target heal in the game. He evolves into the Life Sage Roles Caster, Burst Damage, Healing Pros * Lots of Great Damage spells * Strong healing * Invisibility * Low level teleport Cons * Low HP * No passive mana regen * Mana Intensive Skills LifeStream Drains the Lifeforce from the target and gives it to the Hero * Damage per Second: (50 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Duration: 5 sec * Mana Cost: Ability Level x 5 mp Review: Useful for stealing life, but the damage and healing is done in 3 waves. If the enemy dies before that, you'll only heal part way. Luckily even if the monster only has 10hp, you'll still heal a 3rd of the maximum. This isn't very good as a damage spell, so just level it when you need more healing capability. Nature Strike Strike nearby enemies and using speechcraft leech their lifeforce *'Damage Formula': (100 x Ability Level) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) *'Victims': 3 + (Speechcraft level / 5) *'Life Healed Per Target': 25 x (Speechcraft Level) *'Mana Cost': Ability Level x 5 mp Review: Nature Strike is another new ability that gets stronger with professions. I tested it at level 2 speechcraft and it was pretty lackluster, since it only hit 3 enemies and didn't really heal anything. But with high or max levels of speechcraft this could be an amazing ability. Hitting up to 23 enemies and healing 2500 hp per enemy hit at lvl 100 speechcraft. Also gets a good buff from ultimate item. Wrath of Gaia Erupt the area with devestating winds and earth in two deadly waves. * Damage Per Wave: (50 x Ability Level) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Waves: 2 * Mana Cost: Levels 1=15mp, 10=150mp, 20=300mp, 60=900mp, 67=1000mp, 75=1000mp Review: This skill requires channeling, so make sure you allow it to finish. Try casting Verta Deca first so it can recharge while you channel this. Verta Deca Blast the target with natural energy stunning them for a second. * FORMULA: (250 x Ability Level) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) * MANA COSTS: Ability Level x 5 mp Review: Great bossing ability. 'Daemonic Wizard's Magic' The Wizard is the seeker of knowledge and truth throughout the realm. Within the lifestream dwells the true power of the Wizard in all of his might. LEVEL 1 Super Firebolt This massive firebolt will explode on impact causing great damage to a single target. This attack can damage spell immune heroes. * Damage: Int x3 * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Mana Cost: 0 * Autocast available: Yes Review: Not very good for when you get it (as your intelligence won't be very high at level 15), but this spell is great for bossing later on. Hits right through spell immune. LEVEL 2 Wind Strike Become one with the winds and turn invisible with increased movement speed. Strike at your opponent dealing massive amounts of damage. * Strike Damage: 75000 * Duration: 25 Seconds * Cooldown: 30 Seconds * Mana Cost: 500 mp LEVEL 3 Tree of Miracles Grows a tree very quickly wich heals nearby units and surrownds them with thorns while also attacking enemies. Melee Returned Damage: 20% Life Healed per Second: 1% Mana Cost: 250 mp LEVEL 4 Heal Heals health of units based on wizards intelligence. * Formula: Intelligence x5 * Mana Cost: 1000 mp Review: The best single target heal there is (until you evolve). This has a fast cooldown, allowing you to easily keep your buddies alive as long as you don't run out of mana. LEVEL 5 Fury of Nature Unleashes an assault of spinning leaves cutting apart enemies within the area. * Number of waves: 4 * Damage per wave: Intelligence x 2 * Channeling time: 6 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds * Mana Cost: 2000 mp Review: A bit pricey, and it's channeled, but this does solid damage and hits a large area. LEVEL 6 Teleportation Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into Dungeons or Interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 45 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 Review: Possibly the earliest anyone gets teleport. This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. LEVEL 7 Mana Shield A Magical Shield surrounds the hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. * Absorbed damage per mana point: 20 * Mana Cost: 200 mp Review: 20 damage per point may sound like a lot, but mana shield doesn't take armor into account, so you may end up taking much more damage to your mana than you would to your health. And once you're out of mana you're a sitting duck. Use your own judgment on when this is worth using. LEVEL 8 Reflect Spells Returns Spell damage back at any caster dealing a percent of the damage recieved. Return Damage: 10% LEVEL 9 Rain of Life 1 Causes rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area, healing friendly allied units for a limited duration of time. * Life healed per second: 10,000 (100,000 Total) * Duration: 10 * Radius: 500 * Cooldown: 90 Seconds * Mana Cost: 4000 Review: This is great. Strong AOE over time heal. LEVEL 10: Rain of Life 2 The daemonic blood flowing through the hero increases the power granting Rain of Life enormous healing powers. * Life healed per second: 25,000 (25,000 Total) * Duration: 10 * Radius: 600 * Cooldown: 90 Seconds * Mana Cost: 3000 Nature The essence of the planet surrounds you and the forces of nature are as one. Unleash its full force upon your enemies and bring life where none is known. * Damage per second: intelligence x1 * Duration: 10 Seconds * Cooldown '''120 seconds * '''Radius: 600 * Mana Cost: 3500 mp Review: Another high cooldown channeling AOE. Though this is a bit better than Daemonic Rain. Items * Class Items ** Merlus's Daemonic Book - Level 200 ** Peratonia - Level 350 * Sets ** Almighty's Set - Heal: +65,000 Hp * Helm ** Daemonic Helm of Supremacy - Verta Deca (Int x2) * Left Handed ** Royal Sword of Fire - Super Firebolt (+7000 Damage) * No Item Type ** Gem of Time - Super Firebolt (+7500 Damage Bonus) Evolution Take your level 500 Wizard, with a Love's Tear, to his Evolution Location In the Ancient Library, on the spot where the Desert Hermit stands (small enclosed area at the bottom right). He turns into the Life Sage. Category:Daemonic Heroes